Somewhere Among the Stars
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Ayumu: A nice, pretty story about love.. TyKa YAOI! Kinda... More like shonen ai..


Ayumu: Hey peoples! New story!

Kai: Yeah, and I don't absolutely hate this one. (smiles evilly)

Ayumu: Yeah, and the only reason is that you get to do something evil to Tyson.

Kai: Precisely.

Ayumu: ….Uh… Sometimes I wonder if you really do love him…

Kai: Of course I do. He just pisses me off excessively.

Ayumu: Ah, I see.. Kai, remember, no cursing until the warning.

Kai: Yeah, yeah.

Ayumu: Well, anyways. Since I sent Tyson to the store and he'll be there for about 6 hours. Tala, now, has to do the disclaimer! Yeah Tala!

Tala: …..Don't do that.

Ayumu: Sorry…

Tala: …It's fine, just don't do it again. Disclaimer time. Disclaimer: Ayumu owns nothing, though Kai and Tyson are on his birthday list.

Ayumu: Yeah, my parents are kind of weired out by that.

Kai: Yeah, but it used to be just me, until Tyson hurt you.

Ayumu: Yeah… Do the warning now?

Kai: Sure. Warning: Lots of cursing in this one, that's mainly why it's rated Teen, Shonen ai, Tyson/Kai, Of course.. When does he ever write anything else in this Fandom?

Ayumu: I do write other things! Though… They are other fandoms… Okay.. So, I do only write Tyson/Kai as the main pairing... Shit… I just proved your point, didn't I?

Kai: ...Yeah.

Ayumu: (sighs) Oh, well. I'll live. Well, you people are tired of me talking, so on with the fic! Hmm… Maybe I should start writing Tala/Kai...

Tala and Kai: I beg your pardon.

Ayumu: Oh, nothing. Nothing.

''Tyson! Wake up!"

''Uh?''

''Don't 'uh' me, Tyson!"

''Five more minutes?"

''Tyson, I gave you five more minutes, five minutes ago!''

''...One more minutes...''

''Tyson, It's 'one more minute', no _s_... Okay, this is pissing me off. Now, I'm waking you up the easy way.''

''... Ice cream… Yummy." Kai rolled his eyes at the sleeping teen, walked out of the room muttering about a certain idiot who only thinks about food. Tyson's grandfather passed Kai on the purple-eyed boy's way out of the Kitchen.

"Hey, K-man, what's up with the bucket?" Kai growled in response. The dojo owner quickly made room for the team captain to pass. The old man shook his head, wondering what Tyson did this time. Kai stomped back to Tyson's room, after a few moments Gramps heard Tyson screaming. He deadpanned, concluding that he should get out of the house.

ËÌËÌË

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FREAKIN' COLD!"

"Awake now, are we?" Tyson glared at his team captain.

"What the hell, Kai!?"

"I'm sorry; I don't understand your question…"

"You know god-damn well what I asked!! You just dumped a big bucket of ICE WATER on me!"

"I know… You wouldn't get up when I asked you to, so, I woke you up by force." Tyson sighed, he liked Kai waking him up, he just did not like the methods the other boy used.

"Kai, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you…" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Go take a hot shower; I don't want you to catch a cold." Tyson smiled. That flushed all his anger away, Kai could be nice sometimes… Very rare sometimes…

ËÌËÌË

Kai set the bucket in its rightful place in the hall closet where Tyson's grandpa kept all his gardening tools. Kai closed the closet door and wandered into the kitchen. Kai raised an eyebrow at note on the refrigerator. The purple-eyed boy pulled the note away from the magnet, then read it.

- Hey, my little dudes! I'll be out for a while! I'm with Mr. D. So if an emergency comes up, you know both our numbers, so call either of us, ya dig?

The coolest cat EVER! Gramps

P.S. NSYTOKAMEEURSUYOHVBEAEFYUOSLRVEWHILMIOEGNONDTSHUPIKAONTITISMOHENGOYUWNOKEHNSETODTWNA! Peace, little dude! -

Kai blinked, what the hell is that man on? The teenager shook his head; he really did not want to know. What was up with the P.S.?

"Hey Kai, what'cha readin'?" Kai turned to Tyson, about to reply, he stopped, eyes widening, noticing Tyson's apparel: a towel. Only a towel. Kai turned away from Tyson quickly.

"Tyson! Cover yourself, please!?" The midnight haired blader looked down, then smirked, he could have some fun with this.

"Hey, Kai, are you blushing?" Kai snorted, turning back to Tyson, face obscured by his bangs, Kai slapped the note to Tyson's bare chest, then rushed out of the kitchen.

"Hopefully, you can make out your grandfather's gibberish on the P.S." Tyson looked down to the letter, reading. Tyson smiled at the P.S.

"I'll try, gramps, I'll try!" The dark haired boy set down the note on the counter next to him, then went after Kai.

Ayumu: The End! No, I'm kidding, there's another chapter. Probably only one though, sorry.

Kai: Hopefully, it won't take you too long to put out the other chapter.

Ayumu: Heh, hopefully.

Tala: I'll pray.

Ayumu: Really?

Tala: Hell, no. Why would I want to do that, this has nothing to do with me.

Ayumu: (huffs) As mean as ever, Tala.

Tala: I try.

Kai: Never change Tala, never change.

Tala: I don't intend to.

Ayumu: OH! Readers! Try to figure out Gramps' P.S.! If you want…. Don't have too, but if you're in to that kind of thing, then go right on ahead! Tell me what is says in a review! It's kinda simple, actually.. I'll give you a Kai and Tyson picture or something.. Or some other character.. From some other anime.. That I know…


End file.
